The Joys of Babysitting
by MissKT
Summary: Gundam Seed Destiny Fic: Lunamaria has just volunteered herself and Rey to babysit! How much torture and agony can Rey endure before he completely swears off kids! Slight ReyLuna, AC, KL, ShinnStellar, AuelMeyrin.
1. And So It Begins!

**Note: Hey everyone! This is my new story! (Don't worry for those who have read my****other story, I'm not stopping that one.) Anyways…this was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make it a short story. Please read and review. O yeah…it takes place after Destiny and everyone gets along! Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. **

Rey Za Barrel, a former top pilot on the Minerva and one who helped ended the war, felt like running out of his house screaming. There was a simple reason for his sudden feeling of desperation. That reason being that his steady girlfriend for about four years, also a former top pilot, Lunamaria Hawke had just informed him that she willingly volunteered them to baby sit.

Oh joy…

Now, there's something you must know about Rey. That something is that he is _horrible_ with children. If you stuck that guy in a preschool, he'd be scared for his life. Let's just say poor Rey hasn't had many experiences dealing with the younger generation due to his focus on military training. Anyways…back to present time…

The war had been over for about 7 years now and Rey had gotten to know those who helped stop it. There was always his old roommate, Shinn, who had married the now mentally stable Stellar in a beautiful, yet small wedding by the ocean two years ago. Their _darling_ daughter, as Luna had said it, was only one years old with her fathers black hair and her mother's magenta eyes. Rey grimaced. This was the first reason for his torture.

Moving on…Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne had been married for six years now and couldn't be happier. Kira was out of his depression and Lacus was picking up singing again. But being a mother came first for the pink-haired idol. She and Kira had a four year old daughter, and a three year old son. They were also expecting another within the year. _At least that saves me from one more child to deal with…at the moment at least…_

Finally, there was Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha- the true fairy tale story. The two had married to keep good relations with Orb and the PLANTs but everyone knew how much the two loved each other. They had married immediately after the war and this helped to build confidence for peace. Rey had never seen Athrun so happy and was genuinely happy for the seemingly perfect couple. The only problem was that they had three kids- two boys who were twins and six years old, along with a five year old daughter. Sure, the kids were cute, but Rey wondered how Athrun and Cagalli could handle them. _It must be harder than fighting Auel's Gundam underwater in a Zaku equipped with nothing but an ax… _

Rey was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a small hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lunamaria staring at him cheerfully.

"Isn't this great! We'll have so much fun tonight! Don't you just **_love_** children!" She smiled happily and started humming.

Rey almost snorted. _Speak for yourself. _

Meyrin walked into the living room where they sat, dressed up to go out for the evening. The whole group, minus an excited Luna and dejected looking Rey, had decided to attend a party held in honor of Cagalli and Athrun's excellent leadership. They had asked Luna and Rey to go along and hire a nanny (which Rey was all up for), but, much to his disbelief, his hyper girlfriend had jumped to the chance of babysitting saying that she "loved to have the little _angels _over." She had also insisted that they come over to Rey's house since his was more spacious and good for playing games. Rey paled at the thought of this and wanted to cover all his precious things with bubble-wrap. Too bad Meyrin had caught on and being the evil friend that she was, made note to stomp on all the bubbled rendering them useless. Life was just sad…

"I wish you two could come…the party sounds fun." Meyrin said as she put her earrings on.

Luna just smiled at her sister. "It's ok, Mey. I really want to spend time with those adorable kids! I can't wait to see them! I know they love their Auntie Luna and Uncle Rey." She playfully elbowed Rey in the gut. He just sat there stiffly, waiting for his doom to come.

"You ok there Rey? You look a bit pale. Did you accidentally eat some of Cagalli's cooking the other day? I thought I told Athrun to throw that stuff out when she wasn't looking…" Luna said with a concerned look on her face. She felt his forehead to see if it was hot.

Meyrin just laughed. "I think he's ok. He just is scared to be _**Uncle Rey** _for the night."

Rey sent a glare at the younger girl who just shrugged it off and smiled sweetly, her pig tails adding to her innocent look.

Rey was about to retort but the doorbell rang and all thoughts of speech flew out of his mind. _Oh dear God…they're here…_

Luna screamed in delight and practically ran to the door. She threw it open and a wide smile made its way to her face.

"Hi everyone!"

Everyone filed in with their kids exchanging greetings and hugs.

"How are you all!"

"It's too bad you two couldn't come…"

"Say hi to Uncle Rey, Auntie Luna, and Auntie Meyrin…"

"Daddy…I want ice cream!"

"Don't leave me mommy…"

Rey really wanted to make a run for it. It was so loud that he couldn't stand the noise. He actually tried to stand up and dash up the stairs, but Luna's strong grip on his arm held him in place.

"Everyone please sit a bit! You don't have to leave right away."

"We can't thank you enough for this." Lacus said while her daughter, Anna, sat on her lap while hugging her mom around the neck. She was the shy and gentle one of the children, much like her parents. Her pink hair and lavender eyes gave her a good balance of both her parent's looks.

"Yeah…We don't want to bother you." Kira added. His son, Daniel, was trying to reach for the candy dish which Luna had set out earlier, but his father had a firm hold on his hand. It was a lost cause.

"There's no problem. I enjoy watching the little tykes." Luna said cheerfully as she offered everyone coffee and gave each of the kids a piece of candy.

Cagalli gratefully took a cup and smiled at her friend. She then turned to her twins and had a stern, but motherly look on her face.

"You two troublemakers better be good…" Her twins, A.J. and Tommy, just smiled back with innocent faces. Both had short blonde hair and their mother's feisty personality.

"We don't know what you're talking about mommy." A.J. said sweetly.

"A.J's right. Auntie Luna is cool." Tommy added. Rey paled a bit when the twins glanced at him and grinned. "Uncle Rey needs to lighten up though…"

_Oh boy…_

Athrun shook his head at his two sons but still had a proud look on his face. "You two have calculating minds…do us a favor and don't put it to use tonight. Don't exhaust your aunt and uncle too much." The twins just grinned back.

"Daddy…you'll leave me? Jenny doesn't want daddy and mommy to leave." Athrun smiled down at his little girl and hugged her. "Don't worry. Daddy and mommy will only be gone for the night. You'll see us in the morning."

Rey tensed. _They're staying the night! I think I'm going to need some liquor…_

Shinn ruffled the blue-haired girl's hair. "You're dad's right, Jenny. We'll all be back before you know it." Jenny nodded with wide eyes at her Uncle Shinn.

Stellar giggled quietly. She rocked baby Remy back and forth in her arms. The baby just made gurgling noises and reached her tiny fingers out to her father who was touching her cheek lovingly.

"Remy is so cute." Meyrin cooed and held a little stuffed teddy bear, which the one year old snatched.

"Remy can't sleep without her teddy. She'll start crying if she doesn't have it." Stellar explained quietly. The others nodded and smiled.

Rey noticed the baby's strong grip. _Note to self- Always keep bear within arms length. _

Cagalli looked at her watch as gasped. "We better get going. The party starts in half an hour and we still need to drive there."

Athrun stood up and Jenny held to his leg, whimpering. "Don't go." He sighed patiently and patted her head. Cagalli bent down and pried her daughter off, but the girl immediately latched her arms around the blonde woman's neck. Cagalli smiled at her daughter's stubbornness and kissed her cheek. "Stay here Jenny. We'll bring you back some pretty flowers. The violet ones that you love so much…here go to Auntie Luna."

After handing Luna the girl, the others dropped off their children and said their goodbyes.

"Have fun sis! Good luck Rey!" Meyrin shouted out as she exited the house. Rey was about to glare at the girl but Stellar came up to him and deposited baby Remy onto his lap, which he awkwardly held. She was drooling and giggling. _You mock me with your cooing and gurgling!_

The door finally shut and Luna turned around and beamed at the children, who looked back up at her happily.

"Who's ready to have some fun!"

As the children cheered, Rey wanted to cry…but men don't cry. _Let the fun begin…_

_**End of chapter…**_

**Note: Yay! Chapter done! Please review and tell me what you think! It's supposed to be a light-hearted story with humor. Hope you liked the beginning! Poor Rey…but no offense to Rey fans…he seems a bit silly doesn't he? I just thought that if Rey was put into this position he really wouldn't do too well…**

**Look forward to the next chapter! The kids decide to have some fun with their Uncle Rey while Luna isn't looking… **


	2. Rey vs Coffee and Food Fights!

**Note: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Please read and review. I also added a new couple. Meyrin and Auel. Please give it a chance. I know its weird. Also, sorry if people are out of character. Anyways…please enjoy…**

**To the reviewers:**

**Anonymous: **I'm glad you think this story is funny. That was what I was aiming for. haha Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too!

**Stuntsheep: **Thanks for the review! It means a lot to me!

**Dark's Assassin: **Here's the update! Sorry for the delay!

**Fallenangel: **Yeah I tried to get the couples like you said…with Athrun and Cagalli marrying first, then Lacus and Kira. Thanks for the review.

**Vietnamesegurl: **Thanks! I hope this chapter is funny for you too.

**BlanzingDranzer54: **Yeah…Cagalli and Athrun have kids. This story takes place about seven years after the war.

**Asga: **Yes…poor, poor Rey. I'll have to torture him a bit. Thanks for the review.

**Yun Fei: **Yes…Tommy and A.J. are the trouble makers…but there is a reason for their mischievous ways! Read and find out.

**AznRice: **Thanks a bunch for the review! Makes me smile!

**Chisakami Saiyuki:** Here's the chapter you've been looking forward to!

**Yami Tenshi Neko – Chan: **thanks for the review. I tried to be funny here, but it has more romantic fluff…Sorry if you don't like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. **

"So…who's hungry?" Luna asked cheerfully.

"We are!" the kids who were capable of speaking shouted. Baby Remy just giggled cutely.

"Ok! So let me just go fix you guys something to eat and Uncle Rey can entertain you…"

Rey's eyes went wide. "Wait Luna….L-let **_me _**cook…you can look after the nuisances…er…I mean children." Rey made a move to get up, but with baby Remy in his arms, it proved to be difficult.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "No…I think you should spend some time with them. I'm sure they'll like to play with you. Plus…I think they'll like my Mac n' cheese."

"I want Auntie Luna to cook!" Tommy said loudly and Rey tried really hard not to glare at the boy.

Luna beamed and patted the blonde boy on the head. She then faced her pale boyfriend.

"It won't be that bad…just turn on the T.V. to some cartoons or pull out Shinn's video games." She went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck."

Rey swallowed hard. _She's putting me in charge of **six children? **Oh boy…_

Rey closed his eyes and started praying but he felt a small tug at his sleeve. Slowly, the blonde former pilot opened his eyes and was met with big lavender ones. It was Anna. She had her thumb in her mouth and carrying a pink blanket.

"Uncle Rey crying?" She asked shyly. To his left, Rey heard Tommy and A.J. whispering together. What in hells name were they planning? Rey turned his attention back to the girl.

"Er…no Anna. Uncle Rey is not crying. He is just sitting here and wallowing in despair because he faces certain doom…"

Anna blinked a few times. "**_Huh?_**"

Rey sighed. "No…Uncle Rey just had a tummy ache." _I can't believe I just said that! **Tummy ache! **I didn't even know that was in my vocabulary!_

"Ohhh! Tummy ache. …mommy says if you rub… it'll go away. She sings too. That makes it better! Sing Uncle Rey!"

Rey wanted to bang his head into the wall. He set himself up for this one.

"N-no…I don't need to sing. My… er…tummy feels better now…no need to sing."

Anna's lavender eyes started watering and she pouted. "B-but…I want singing! Uncle Rey must have pretty voice!"

_Uh-oh…_

Rey looked around frantically. He needed something to stall so that he wouldn't have to embarrass himself and attempt to carry a tune. Let's just say he sounded like a cat trying to use its claws on a violin. Not a good combination.

_Oh…what the hell…_

"O-ok Anna…er…here goes…" Rey opened his mouth to sing, but he heard a crash.

With his head snapping to the right, he looked and saw Daniel and Jenny reaching up for the candy dish that Luna had put on table. In the process, they had knocked down the cup of coffee.

Rey groaned. That would leave a stain on his used-to-be clean white carpet._ Argh! I'll have to ask Luna to buy me some carpet cleaner… _

The blonde haired former pilot awkwardly, but gently set down Remy, who was just content with holding her teddy, and rushed over to the two kids.

"No! Stop it you two! Don't knock down those cups!" He snatched both children and lifted them away from the table and scattered candies on the table. Daniel laughed as he popped a chocolate into his mouth. Rey was tempted to throw the two kids out the door but he heard the sound of pots and pans moving in the kitchen and didn't want to be knocked out by them. He knew how mad Luna could get.

"Be more careful next time. It's not good to knock things over. And I don't think you should eat chocolates now. It'll ruin your appetite." Rey could have sworn he said the exact same thing to Meyrin a few nights ago…_Hum…I guess she has a lot in common with little kids. _

Daniel and Jenny stared up at their uncle with pieces of chocolates in their little hands. They then turned and looked at each other. Much to his dismay, the boy and girl both shrugged and shoved the chocolate into their mouths. Afterwards the two kids put on innocent looks. Rey closed his eyes and counted to ten.

_Kids are a lot more deceptive than people think…they act like they don't understand but in reality they're little schemers. Only I know the truth…Luna and the others don't believe me…It's ok…I'll just have to handle them. I can do this…I can do this…I can…o hell, I **can't **do this!_

Rey took a deep breathe and when he opened his eyes, he nearly screamed in fear. While he had his eyes closed, three of the nuisances, er…children, had escaped! Jenny and Anna were playing with their dolls that they had brought and Remy was banging her teddy bear on the table.

"Where are Tommy, A.J., and Daniel!" Rey asked frantically. He looked around the living room in a panic. _How could I have not sensed them! _

Anna and Jenny looked at their freaked out uncle with curious eyes. At the moment, he was pulling on his blonde hair and mumbling to himself about getting knocked out by their Auntie Luna because he managed to lose half of the children.

"Tommy? A.J.? Daniel! Where are you!" Rey yelled loud enough to hear up the stairs, but not loud enough for his girlfriend to hear in the kitchen.

He paused when he heard giggling from the stairs. Looking up, he blanched when he saw that the three boys held in their hands his clothes. Not just any of his clothes, but his _**nice** _clothes. They had on his dress shirts and ties and dress pants, as well as his shoes. Rey flinched when he saw that they were dragging his precious clothes down the stairs and getting them dirty by stepping on them.

"Er…ok boys, don't play with my clothes. They are expensive and I don't want them dirty…"

The boys ignored his statement and went into the living room. Rey grimaced when he saw that Daniel got chocolate stains on his favorite blue shirt.

"Ok boys…give Uncle Rey back his clothes." Rey stepped closer to the three boys who were very close to the table.

"But we like playing with clothes!" A.J. said happily as he picked up a cup of coffee. Tommy followed suit and Daniel, not wanting to be left out did the same.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Rey dreaded the answer.

"You don't have any brown shirts! We'll help you make some!" Tommy said enthusiastically.

"NO! Those shirts are **_fine! _**Just step away from my clothes….no Daniel…don't even **_think _**about it A.J…I'm warning you Tommy..." Rey tried to get closer to save his clothes, but the boys just back up every time he went closer. Anna and Jenny watched in silence.

Tommy, A.J., and Daniel dropped the clothes onto the carpet and Rey sighed in relief. He made a move to grab it and missed the shared look of the three trouble makers. Right before he could grab his clothes away to safety, he saw brown liquid being poured.

"NOOO!"

Too late. There on the floor, was a bunch of his wrinkled dress clothes in a puddle of brown coffee. _Just lovely…_

Rey kneeled down and poked at his ruined clothes. He sighed and then looked sternly at the three boys, who were smiling at him with childish looks.

"You three are in trouble…"

"But Uncle Rey! We were just trying to help you!" Tommy said while grinning. A.J. nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! We help!" Daniel cheered slightly. "Uncle Rey clothes smell good!"

Rey kept a serious face. "I told you **_not _**to play with my clothes and you didn't listen…"

Tommy and A.J. smiled a bit longer, but when they realized that their irritated uncle wouldn't let them off the hook, they decided to play the innocent game while looking down at the carpet.

"We're sorry…." Came their quiet replies.

Daniel, sensing that things weren't as happy as they were before, started sniffing. His eyes got teary and Rey started to panic. He never meant to make the kid cry.

"Cease your crying!" Rey grabbed a tissue and ran up to the little boy.

"Uncle Rey?" Rey looked over his shoulder.

"What is it Jenny?"

"What's a cease?" The blue-haired girl, her big eyes wide with curiosity.

"Er…it means to-" Rey's explanation was cut off when Daniel started crying loudly.

_When will the craziness stop!_

"You made Danny cry…" Anna said quietly. Tommy and A.J. tried to quiet the boy by holding out chocolates, but it proved useless.

Rey sighed and kneeled down to the crying child.

"It's ok…stop crying. I'm not mad anymore."

Daniel looked up with watery eyes. "Not mad?"

"No…I'm not mad." Rey stood up and looked at the twins. "Just don't do it again…"

Tommy and A.J. saluted. (They picked it up from their father). "Understood."

Rey raised an eyebrow. These kids were smarter than he thought.

He was about say more, but Luna came into the living room wearing an apron and a big smile.

"I see we're all getting along. Well, dinner's ready! Let's all eat." She walked up to the coffee puddle on the floor and blanched.

"What happened?"

"Kids and coffee don't mix…" was all Rey said as he motioned for the kids to go to the kitchen.

Luna stared a bit longer at the big mess, but then shrugged and followed everyone into the kitchen.

**-+-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+-+**

Cagalli sighed for the fifth time and blew out air from her cheeks, a habit she picked up whenever she was bored. This party was a waste of time! Sure…there was food and dancing and socializing…but it was stereotypically full of stuffy and snobby rich people who thought they were better than everyone else. She should have known this would happen when she got the invitation from Charles Smith, the man who was out to get her position as the leader of Orb. The man was practically the definition of an irritating and arrogant rich person. _I would have had a much better time playing with the kids…_

She was about to sigh again, but she felt a hand grasp hers. Cagalli smiled at her blue-haired husband, who sat next to her.

"Hang in there." He whispered and brushed his lips across her temple. Cagalli nodded and for the millionth time thought of how lucky she was to have Athrun. Sure, they had had shaky times in their relationship during the war, but that had all been fixed when they had fought together to gain peace. After, he had proposed _correctly. _The fiery princess had made him get down on his knee when he mentioned the ring and what the future held. All in all, she loved the guy.

Cagalli playfully poked her husband's side causing him to jump. When he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, the blonde princess just stuck out her tongue and winked. She would never lose her childish behavior. Athrun smiled in amusement and lightly bopped her on the head.

"Are you _that _bored?" he asked.

Cagalli opened her mouth and tried to defend her actions but found out that she had no valid reason. Closing her mouth slowly, she mock glared at him.

"What…I'm not allowed to poke my husband anymore?"

This time Athrun laughed loudly, causing a few heads to turn.

"That was a pretty lame defense."

Cagalli tried to glare at him but she found herself trying to hold in her laughter. It _**was** _pretty lame.

"Ok you win…I **_am_** bored." She said while affectionately pinching his cheek lightly. Athrun just smiled at his princess and patted her hand.

"Well then…I'll just be bored with you. At least you won't be alone."

Cagalli smiled back. "Sounds like a plan."

-+-+-+**Scene Change-+-+-+**

Lacus closed her eyes in content as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. At the moment, they were dancing in the middle of the dance floor without a care in the world.

"Tired?" came a familiar voice that the pink-haired singer grew to love. "If you want, we can sit. I don't want you to be on any stress."

"I'm ok, Kira. Just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean I'm glass." Lacus looked down at her slightly bulging stomach. Her pregnancy wasn't completely obvious yet, but she still had to wear a somewhat loose dress.

Kira held his wife closer and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I just worry about you."

This made Lacus feel warm inside. Now as cheesy as that might sound, it was true. Even after six years of marriage, she still felt that same tingly feeling of happiness every time Kira was affectionate.

"There's no need to worry. I know you'll take care of me, the children, and this new baby." After a slight pause Lacus jokingly added, "You have a lot on your plate, Mr. Yamato."

Kira laughed slightly. "You're going to make the plate a lot heavier in the next few months…**_ow!" _**Kira winced as his wife purposefully stepped on his shoe with her heels.

"I was just kidding."

"You better be '_just kidding_.'" Lacus said.

Kira nodded. "You know I love every bit of you. Even if you get big and cranky and…"

"Watch it…" came his wife's warning voice.

"…and…more beautiful every time I see you…" the brown haired coordinator finished.

"That's better." Lacus said with a wink.

"It's the truth. I can't believe how happy I am with you. I'm glad you're with me, Lacus."

_I'm glad you're with me too…_

The couple kept dancing and everyone had to remark how graceful they looked together. They were the perfect pair…

-+-+-+-+**Scene Change-+-+-+-+**

"I don't care what you say, Shinn…I'm going to do it." Came the slightly worried and slightly irritated voice of Stellar.

She made a move to walk away, but her husband put an arm around her waist and guided her to the outside balcony.

"Geez Stellar…you sure turned into a worrier once you had Remy. I'm sure she's **_fine._** Luna and Re- er Luna is perfectly capable of taking care of the kids. Now stop fretting and enjoy the night off."

Shinn looked down at his blonde wife and raised an eyebrow. "Unless you don't like being alone with me?"

Stellar stuttered a bit but regained her calm composure. "Shinn Asuka, are you teasing me?"

"Maybe." Came the light reply.

Stellar giggled and leaned on his shoulder. "I guess you're right. It's just that Remy is so small and there are so many other children that they had to watch after. I'm just scared they might be overwhelmed. You saw how pale Rey looked! The poor guy wanted to run away, had it not been for Luna."

Shinn sighed and rested his head on top of hers. "Are you going to be one of those clingy mothers who can never let their children be independent?"

"Maybe." This time, the light reply came from Stellar as she mimicked her husband.

"You mock me, Mrs. Asuka?" Shinn asked while raising an eyebrow.

Stellar laughed loudly and hugged her husband from the side. "Yes, Mr. Asuka…I mock you."

"Really…Your mockery wounds me."

Stellar looked up at Shinn and smiled she then stood up taller and made an attempt to kiss his cheek but the messy-haired coordinator, who anticipated the movement, turned his head just in time to catch his wife in a full kiss.

Stellar's eyes widened in shock and when they stopped kissing, she had a slight red to her cheeks.

"**_Shinn! _**We're in public!" Stellar yelled at her laughing husband who had his arms folded behind his head in a relaxed expression. He tilted his head up and looked at the stars.

"But that **_did _**get your mind off of worrying, right? Just enjoy this evening with me and we can call to check up on Remy and the other kids later."

Stellar nodded and leaned back on Shinn while he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You're right." came her quiet reply.

"Aren't I always?" Shinn asked playfully. His answer was an elbow in the gut for being cocky.

"**_oww!" _**Shinn massaged his side. "That hurt."

Stellar giggled and looked up at the sky. "Shut up and look at the stars with me."

Shinn grinned and nodded. Both star gazed the rest of the evening, preferring not to socialize but rather to be in each other's company.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+-**_

Meyrin looked at all her friends and smiled. They had all separated to spend time with each other. She was very happy for them.

_Now all we need is for Rey to stop being a baby and propose to Luna and everything will be great! Too bad he's too scared. Sheesh…you would think the guy would see all the hints that Luna's been sending. Like volunteering to baby sit! He doesn't get that she loves kids and someday wants some of her own. That clueless guy! _

Meyrin was cut out of her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and felt like blushing, but held it in. It was, Auel Neider. Well…they actually had a weird relationship. The two had gotten to know each other better after the war. The usually shy red-head had come out of her shell whenever she was around the cocky and outspoken blue-haired boy. It was like the boy picked on the girl because he liked her and in turn, the girl fought back which intrigued the boy even more. They constantly argued, but it was obvious that the two had feelings for each other. Too bad the two would never admit it.

"Hey, how's it going? Being annoying as usual?" Auel asked while smirking.

Meyrin glared at him, but deep down she was having fun. The party was getting boring anyways.

"What are you doing here? I thought this party didn't allow **_morons." _**Meyrin grinned at his miffed expression.

"This moron is has more class than you." Auel took a sip of his drink and motioned at his tux, which Meyrin had to say looked good on him. But she would never admit it to him or anyone. "I fit in perfectly at this party. Too bad its boring as hell."

Meyrin had to agree with that. "It **_is _**rather stuffy. I keep getting asked to dance with all these snobby people."

Meyrin didn't notice Auel suddenly become quiet at the statement. Nor did she notice his look of jealousy.

"All they talk about it themselves and how they plan on becoming important people in the Orb government." Meyrin continued. "Like that will ever happen. Athrun and Cagalli are too good at leading and no one wants anyone else to take their spot." She noticed that the light blue-haired boy was quiet and looked up at him. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but when he realized that she was looking, an arrogant smirk found it's way back.

"Like anyone would want to dance with **_you_**."

Meyrin felt her eyes narrow. "What's **_that _**supposed to mean!"

Auel stretched lazily and walked a few steps in front of her. He looked over his shoulder and said, "You probably hurt the guy by stomping all over his feet."

Meyrin fumed. _I'm not that clumsy! Who does he think he is! Insulting me like that!_

She was about to stomp up to him and give her a piece of her mind, but someone grabbed her arm. She turned and groaned. It was Charles Smith, here to ask her to dance for the third time. _Oh joy. _

The man in insufferable, but Meyrin, being the polite girl that she was, couldn't refuse him.

"Would this beautiful flower like to dance with me again?" He asked confidently. He lifted her hand and kissed it. Meyrin wanted to pull away. She felt violated! But he was the host of the party.

She heard a snort to her left and saw Auel watching the scene, arms crossed.

Charles ignored the blue-haired boy and waited for an answer.

"Er…well…I don't really want to bother you-" Meyrin tried to turn him down nicely.

But Charles interrupted her. "It's ok, I don't mind. Why wouldn't I like to dance with someone as pretty as you?"

He tugged her towards the dance floor and Meyrin sighed. She looked wistfully over her shoulder at Auel, who was glaring at her. Meyrin felt hurt but masked it with anger. She stuck her tongue at him and turned around.

What she didn't know was that Auel was glaring at Charles, and when he saw her stick out her tongue at him, he snorted again and turned his head. _What an annoying girl. _He thought…but inside he knew that that was far from the truth.

**-+-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+-+-**

Luna was feeling great! All the kids were eating their food happily and she put Rey in charge of feeding Remy. They baby seemed to be having fun keeping her mouth closed as Rey tried unsuccessfully to poke the spoon of carrot mush into her mouth.

Luna giggled at the sight of her boyfriend. He was covered in the baby food. Some milk was on his face because Remy spit it back up at him. Rey looked up and raised an eyebrow but his girlfriend just smiled. She looked over at the other kids and was happy to see them eating.

"Is it good?" She asked.

The kids nodded. "Yeah!"

Luna sighed in content. This is what she wanted. She loved children. They were so fun and adorable. But it was obvious that Rey didn't. This is where Luna felt despair. She really wanted Rey to propose to her. There was no doubt about it. Lunamaria Hawke wanted a family of her own. Now, she loved to be an aunt…but she wanted to be a mother too.

This is where things got tricky. Luna knew that Rey didn't want children and to an extent, the blonde former pilot didn't want to get married either. For the past few months, she had been dropping hints. She even placed a wedding magazine on his coffee table!

But that wasn't enough. She knew that Rey cared for her but she didn't know how much. It had been Luna who went after him when the war was over. It had been Luna who told him her feelings and initiated the relationship. Hell, Luna even was the first to surprise him with a kiss. But the magenta haired girl had a feeling that he didn't love her as much as she loved him. He was always quiet and unsociable; the exact opposite of the cheerful and bubbly girl.

Luna was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a big splat. She looked up from her food and instantly her eyes widened when she saw Tommy and A.J. laughing. She slowly turned her head and saw Rey had a bunch of macaroni in his hair.

"Oh my gosh!" Luna got up and grabbed a napkin. She tried to wipe it out of his blonde hair, but Rey stopped her and took the napkin from her hand.

Rey's eyes were wide and he was trying to calm himself. He didn't want to lose his temper. _It's ok…keep your cool…_

Tommy and A.J. gave each other a high five. Rey looked at the two kids, causing them to gulp. Luna was about to scold them, but was cut off when Rey grabbed some mashed up carrots and threw it at the twins. Both screamed and ducked but they still got carrot on them.

"Rey! You'll make more of a mess!" Luna said loudly but her boyfriend wasn't listening. He was actually quite amused with flinging food at the kids for revenge.

Daniel ducked when some mashed potato made its way towards him, causing it to hit Anna square in the face. The said girl wiped it off with her hand and in her anger, grabbed her juice and splashed it all over Luna. Now…Anna was trying to aim at Tommy, who had threw the potatoes, but being a little girl and also having her vision blurred by the stupid potatoes, the juice whet off course.

Luna stood shocked, as the grape juice ran down her face and onto her white shirt. That would stain badly…

She heard chuckling and saw Rey smiling at her. This made her feel warm inside. Rey didn't usually smile at her like that. He was always absorbed into his work of too serious to act this way. Luna smiled back and grabbed the pie that she baked and walked towards her boyfriend who backed away slowly while holding a handful of macaroni as his defense. The children watched in silence to see who would win.

"Rey…were you laughing at me?" Luna asked with a glint in her eye. "You shouldn't laugh when I have a pie in my hand."

Rey smiled. "I laughed because it's funny…your pie is nothing when I have maraconi." He demonstrated this by raising his hand and throwing the mess. His eyes held amusement, but they immediately widened when Luna ducked from the flying cheesy thing and ended right in front of him, pie poised above her head, ready to use.

Luna laughed loudly as she forcefully smashed the pie into her boyfriend's shocked face, but it was cut off when she slipped on the mashed potatoes and fell on top of him, causing him to fall as well. The couple landing with a thud and all the kids moved to see what happened.

Luna opened her eyes but found that her vision was obscured by a bunch of cream from the pie. Apparently, the plate had fallen off and when she fell, her face landed on Rey's already cream covered one.

Luna licked her lips and wiped off the cream from her eyes. She looked down at Rey, who was looking up at her. Blushing, the flustered girl got off. Rey started chuckling and pretty soon, it turned into loud laughter. The children, deeming it safe, came closer and laughed with their uncle.

Luna felt herself giggle and made eye contact with Rey. He looked happy and less uptight. It was good for him, even if her clothes would suffer from stains. It was times like this when Luna knew that he cared for her. It was those shared looks and the small smiled he reserved only for her.

The magenta haired girl stopped giggling when she took a look at the kitchen and children. They would need to clean up.

_Oh boy…_

As everyone got up and tried to wipe themselves clean with paper towels, while Luna went to start the baths, Tommy and A.J. went to the corner and smiled at each other.

"We did good." Tommy whispered.

"Yeah…mommy and daddy will be happy. Remember they told us to make Uncle Rey less serious and help him be happy." A.J. whispered back.

"Mommy says she wants him to propose soon…so did Auntie Meyrin and Auntie Lacus."

"Let's remind them tomorrow that they said they would buy us ice cream if we helped."

Tommy and A.J. emerged from their corner and followed a all the other kids as Luna and Rey ushered them towards the bathroom.

_Time to start the next plan…_

…**End of Chapter…**

**Note: Wow…this chapter turned out really different from what I expected but its ok! What did you think? I tried to put all the couples in. At first, I wasn't going to focus on romance, but it kind of just happened. Hahah I'm also thinking of doing a separate continued story of Meyrin and Auel when I'm finished with this. Tell me what you think! Once again…thanks for the reviews! **

**Oh yeah! If the kids, especially Tommy and A.J. don't act their age, just excuse it. I need them to be able to be schemers. LoL. I also tried to make the other kids talk like their age but if they don't, I'm sorry. **


	3. Water Fights!

**Note: Hey everyone! Finally…an update! People should be happy to know that I didn't forget about this fic. Anyways…I would like to thank all the reviewers for this silly story. I really appreciate it! **

**I was really surprised by how many AuelxMeyrin fans there were. They are a really fun pair to write about. Anyways…hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review…I really like to hear feedback. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.**

If there was one thing that Rey hated more than anything, it was disorder and chaos. Too bad that was exactly what was happening and the former pilot was helpless to stop it. Let's recap, shall we? Ok…not too long ago, Rey and Luna and the kids, or in Rey's terms, little creatures out to get him, had a massive food fight involving macaroni and pie. Good combination, don't you think so? Anyways…when one has a food fight, naturally things get a bit…sticky. And when one is sticky, one must then clean oneself off. This leads to the blonde coordinator's current predicament.

"I **_don't_** want to get in the water!"

"**_POW! _**My battle ship will sink yours!"

"That's unlikely considering **_my_** battle ship's armed with massive cannons!"

Yes…our brave soldier was attempting, and failing, to give three little boys a bath, while trying to keep his bathroom dry. A very hard task, if you ask me. Luna whisked away the three little girls to bathe in the guest bathroom, while Rey was stuck taming the rowdy ones in **_his _**own bathroom. The poor guy knew the damages would be inevitable.

"**_HAHAH! _**My destroyer ship will beat yours!"

Rey groaned. Tommy and A.J. were already in the tub, dueling with their plastic boats, while Daniel stood a few feet away, stubbornly refusing to get in the water. His big lavender eyes pleaded with the blonde coordinator.

"I don't want to go in!" The scared little boy repeated as Rey tried to reason with the boy.

"Why not?" he demanded while flinching at the amount of water that was flowing over the tub as the twins decided to have a full out war with the battle ships.

"…I'm scared that I'll get sucked down the drain."

…_did I hear right? Sucked down the drain!...unbelievable… _

"You won't get sucked down." Rey said in exasperation. "Tommy and A.J. are in there and I don't see them in any danger."

Daniel hesitated a bit and looked at his cousins' battle turned water fight. "You sure I won't get sucked down?"

Rey nodded. "Now please, get in there before your cousin's use up all the water."

Daniel beamed at his uncle and stepped a few feet back.

_Where is he going? _

Much to Rey's disbelief, the son of Kira and Lacus took a **_running start _**and jumped into the tub, causing laughter from the twins and an agonizing cry from their uncle.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Water damage! The horror! _

Rey stared at his once clean and **_dry _**bathroom in despair. Everything was practically dripping wet.

Sighing, the coordinator grabbed the shampoo and put a fair amount in his hands.

"Ok…we need to wash your hair." He walked towards the three boys without noticing Tommy's look of mischief. Before Rey knew what was happening, the said boy threw something on the ground, giving him little time to react, causing the blonde pilot to step on the object. Now…a couple things happened here. First off, Rey's eyes widened when he accessed the situation. He had just stepped on a bar of rather wet soap. Now…I don't know about you, but when someone steps on soap…they're bound to slip. That, my friends, is exactly what happened to Rey. Trying to regain his balance proved useless and the poor man practically slipped over to the tub and flipped on the side, causing the top half of his body to be submerged into water.

_Just lovely…_

Rey groaned as he got up and wiped his wet hair out of his eyes while looking at his wet shirt that was practically dripping. Well…at least the evidence from the food fight was now gone from his face.

"Tommy…."

The boy just smiled innocently. "I thought you would catch it, Uncle Rey…"

"How'd I know you were going to say something along those lines…?"

_**Scene Change**_

While Rey battled and lost to the three boys down the hall, Luna was having a much more enjoyable time with the girls. She had just finished washing Anna and Jenny and was now gently toweling baby Remy off.

The two girls sat on the bed and were staring at their aunt with big eyes.

"You are really pretty, Aunt Luna." Jenny said with a childish smile.

"Why, thank you! You aren't bad yourself. I bet all the little boys are lining up to talk to you!" This remark caused an adorable blush to appear on the child's face.

"Boy's are yucky…all they do is chase me around with worms!" Jenny and Anna stuck their tongues out and frowned while their aunt giggled at the cute scene.

"Ohh…I don't know…boy's aren't so bad. You'll get used to them." Luna winked and started to dress the baby, who was making gurgling sounds.

"No I won't! The only boy I like is daddy! Tommy and A.J. are ok, but they sometimes tease me." Jenny crossed her arms stubbornly.

Luna giggled. She would have to tell Athrun and Cagalli about this. It sounded too cute.

Anna nodded in agreement. "My daddy is nice. So is Daniel! But all other boys have cooties!"

This caused the magenta haired former pilot to laugh happily. The two girls looked up curiously. Their only answer was an affectionate pat on the head.

"You girls are too young to understand love. But you have seen it before. Your parents are a great example."

The girls nodded happily. They knew that their parents loved each other greatly.

"Also…you're parents love you very much. We all love you. You kids are the best gifts that were ever given to us…" Luna trailed off with a far away look on her face.

Jenny and Anna exchanged looks. They needed to put into action what their parents asked them to do. After all…they wanted their Auntie Luna and Uncle Rey to be happy. Plus, an ice cream was a great treat!

"Auntie Luna? Why don't you have any kids? Anna and I could use more friends! Aren't you in love too!"

Luna blinked, taken aback for a second before a sad smile appeared on her face. "Yes…I am in love…but…" She paused, cradling a sleeping Remy in her arms. "…I've never told him that I love him, nor has he told me."

Anna and Jenny gasped after figuring out what their aunt meant. "U-uncle Rey doesn't love you!" Jenny was near tears and Anna looked up with wide eyes.

Luna gasped, catching her mistake. "Don't feel bad! I didn't say uncle Rey doesn't love me…well…that I'm not sure of. Don't worry…Uncle Rey cares about me…that I know. I am his girlfriend after all." She relaxed as the girls stopped panicking.

"B-but…he won't tell you he loves you?"

Luna shook her head in a negative gesture. "We haven't admitted it yet. Funny, isn't it? I've been with him for four years…but we do have a mutual understanding that we both care about each other."

Jenny nodded with wide eyes. Her poor aunt Luna…

Luna set Remy gently on the bed and tucked her in while setting the beloved teddy bear next to the sleeping form. The once sad and depressing look on her face wiped off instantly, startling the two younger girls.

"Well! Enough talk of love! After all…it's yucky, isn't it?" The magenta haired woman smiled cheerfully, but there was a hint of fakeness to it.

"Er…" Jenny and Anna looked at each other.

"Why don't we see if the boys are done washing up?" This caused the girls to brighten up and then followed their aunt out the door and down the hall.

Loud noises were coming from Rey's room. The girls heard a frustrated yell, presumably from Rey.

"Uh oh… Let's go see if we can save your uncle from hurting himself." And with that, Luna rushed off intent on fixing any damage created; all sad thoughts abut love gone for the time being.

-+-+-+**Scene change-+-+-+**

The bright lights of the ballroom caused Cagalli's head to hurt a bit as she sat down at the table. In the background, she could hear people chatting and laughing, along with the sounds of the orchestra playing a lovely tune. Too bad the princess felt anything but lovely. Her head pounded and she felt uncomfortable.

"You ok?" Came the concerned voice of Athrun. He had been talking to Kira and Lacus about their upcoming baby and noticed that his princess was unusually quiet.

"Yeah…My head just hurts. I feel kind of nauseated too…" Cagalli closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Would you like some water?" Lacus asked, concerned for her friend. The blonde princess sent a grateful smile at her pink haired friend before accepting the glass.

"Maybe you didn't get enough sleep…Athrun told me you stayed up late going over those documents." Kira finally spoke up. He frowned at the thought of his sister staying up into the late hours of the night while she should have been sleeping.

"Really…its ok you guys. You don't have to fret over me like mother hens." Cagalli laughed at their dry expressions. She closed her eyes and relaxed as Athrun felt her forehead.

"You don't have a temperature…but I'm still worried. You've been feeling sick a lot lately."

Cagalli found herself sighing in exasperation as she gave her husband a fond look. "I'm a lot stronger than you make me out to be. Let's not forget who beat who at arm wrestling…"

Athrun crossed his arms childishly. "Only because I let you…"

The blonde princess pouted. "That's not true! I won fair and…"

Lacus smiled as she watched her friends bicker, both forgetting about the previous worries. They truly were a perfect couple…balancing each other out with their opposing personalities. Cagalli's fiery and spirited personality was able to bring out the playfulness in Athrun, while his calm and collective manner helped Cagalli to mature.

By now, the princess was demanding a rematch while her prince shook his head in amusement.

Lacus found herself giggling at the scene. She felt someone grasp her hand from under the table and looked at Kira with questioning eyes. He just smiled and Lacus felt her heart warm at how happy he looked.

Kira had been depressed after the war…his mind plagued with the suffering and pain, but he had slowly been healed by the care of the pink-haired singer. That was what made the brown haired coordinator so mesmerized by her. She was kind and caring and most of all, patient. She understood him more than anyone he knew. Lacus was his savior in a sense. She saved him from being lost in his depression and Kira was forever grateful.

"You know I love you right?" Lacus giggled at his comment.

"Of course…why else would you marry me?" She then winked at him jokingly. "And don't tell me that you lost a bet."

Kira laughed and leaned closer to her, while running his thumb over her knuckles affectionately, his other hand reaching up and brushing her bangs out of her face. "If that were the case, I'd lose every bet on purpose, just to be with you…" Kira brushed his lips lightly over Lacus's and chuckled when he saw that her cheeks were somewhat red from blushing.

"You sweet talker…"

The pair was interrupted by a crash to the right and saw that Cagalli had attempted to show her strength to Athrun by wrestling him, thus resulting in her lunging, him losing his balance, and both falling ungracefully to the floor. Both faces were red with embarrassment as Kira and Lacus laughed without mercy.

The perfect couple, indeed.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

"And that is how I got such a high place in Orb's society. Now…let me tell you about the time when I got the award for…"

Meyrin sighed as she stopped listening to her dance partner's rambling. Charles Smith really was arrogant and conceded, not to mention boring as a piece of celery. _Why did I say 'yes' when he asked me to dance! This is a waste of time! _

The red head let her stuffy dance partner lead her around the room with a bored expression on her pretty face. She started to look around the room and her eyes fell on a certain light-blue haired boy, who looked like he was sulking near Shinn and Stellar. Meyrin giggled at his cute expression…of course she would deny calling him cute if anyone asked, but still…the said boy reminded her of a pouting child…not that he was far from it.

Meyrin felt so strange towards Auel. Sure…at first they had been at each other's throats, but then she came to realize that it was more interesting that way, and deep down, it was all just for fun. She never really meant all the insults and teasing she threw at him. But that never stopped her from sticking her tongue out when he made eye contact with her.

Auel, in turn, stuck his tongue out in defiance and made a face. The girl smiled slightly, unable to hold it in, and it grew wider when Auel grinned back, but it turned into a frown when Charles pulled her closer. Apparently, he thought that she was smiling at him.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" Meyrin shuddered feeling violated, as Charles eyed her up and down.

"Yes, you did…and I would appreciate it if you didn't say it again."

The host of the party didn't take a hint. "You're a modest one, aren't you?"

"No. She's just extremely disgusted when a self-centered person like you compliments her." A voice cut into their conversation.

Meyrin looked up in confusion and her eyes widened at seeing Auel, standing there without a care in the world; a smirk planted on his face.

Charles let go of Meyrin, much to her relief, and took a step towards the light-blue haired man.

"**_Excuse me? _**What did you just say?" He glared at Auel who just looked back with a confidence.

"Wow…I didn't think you were **_that _**dense. Do you need a hearing aid? And no, you're not excused."

"Do you know who you're talking to!"

By now, Charles raised his voice, causing people to stop what they were doing and watch. Meyrin put her hand on her forehead in exasperation. Not to far away, Cagalli cheered Auel on while Athrun tried desperately to calm her down. He had an embarrassed smile on his face as he realized how loud his wife was. Shinn and Stellar were grinning at the scene and Kira and Lacus looked on curiously.

Auel ignored his last comment and grinned at Meyrin who rolled her eyes. "Actually, I have a purpose for interrupting your dance, and no, it wasn't to waste my time talking a stuffy, arrogant, loser such as yourself. I came to ask Meyrin to dance with me…"

Meyrin felt a small blush makes its way to her cheeks as Auel stepped closer to her. There were people in the ballroom that were smiling at the pair. Meyrin even heard a few girls whisper about how romantic it was. _Auel…be romantic? Yeah right… _

But…He was being unusually sweet. Unfortunately, he had to ruin the moment by smirking and saying, "That way I can prove that you really are a clumsy dancer." He got rewarded with an elbow to the gut.

"**_No_**…Absolutely **_not. _**I believe **_I _**asked Meyrin to dance with me first. Plus…why would she want to dance with you?" Charles grabbed a hold on Meyrin's wrist possessively. The girl tried to protest but no one was listening to her.

Auel narrowed his eyes. "More like you forced her to dance with you." He then added lightly, "Although…Iono why you would want to dance with someone like Meyrin…she's too clumsy for her own good."

"**_Hey! _**I am **_not _**clumsy, you jerk!" Meyrin narrowed her eyes but stopped when Auel winked at her. _Why is he winking! Is he joking? _

"Don't insult her! Meyrin is the most graceful girl I know! Have you no manners!" Charles was shocked that someone would make fun of his _dear sweet Meyrin. _

"Apologize at once!"

Auel looked at the man like he was crazy and then burst out laughing.

"**_Hahahahaahha! _**Me…apologize…to Meyrin! You gotta be kidding me! The day I apologize to Meyrin is the day Shinn admits that he acts like a kid!" From the distance, Shinn tried to defend himself.

"Kid! Who are you calling a kid! You're the one who challenged me to Halo last week!" (AN: I don't own Halo. Haha but it is a fun game).

Everyone but Stellar ignored his comment.

"Why you insensitive little…" Meyrin pulled her wrist forcefully away from Charles, who stumbled back because of the anger radiating off of her. He looked frightened. The red head was only slightly aware that Kira and Lacus were giving looks of amusement and exasperation.

The girl made a step towards Auel, who didn't look the least bit frightened. In fact, he had a glint in his eyes that meant he was up to something, but Meyrin was too angry to notice. She made a step towards the light blue haired boy, who in turn, stepped back every time, unknowingly leading them to the middle of the dance floor.

"I dare you to make fun of me again!" Meyrin said with a dangerous look.

Auel shrugged nonchalantly and grinned. "Ok…you…are…a…big…**_idiot."_**

Now…a few things happened at once. But let me just say this first. Auel was pretty brave considering Meyrin's temper. Yes...Meyrin does have a temper…Luna claims that she was influenced by Cagalli throughout the years, but indeed, the petite red head could get mad.

Ok, back to the present. After Auel decided to be extremely brave or extremely dumb, I don't know which, there was collective gasp that rang out through the room. Cagalli groaned at Auel's talent in making Meyrin so angry that steam was practically emitting from her ears. The others watched with wide eyes as Meyrin screamed a battle cry and lunged at the confident boy.

Auel sighed and rolled his eyes. Once Meyrin got close enough, his hand swiftly shot out and grabbed her wrist, while his other arm wrapped itself around her waist. All this happened within a matter of seconds and Meyrin found herself in a dancing position.

"Eh!"

"You really are annoying…you know that?" The natural started leading her in a dance once Stellar told the orchestra to start playing again.

"...you did that all on purpose?" Meyrin asked surprised. She noticed that Charles stomped off to sulk. _At least I don't have to dance with him…plus…Auel's a pretty good dancer. _

"Of course…I wouldn't waste my time with people like him."

"Confident, are we?" Meyrin asked while raising an eyebrow.

"When am I not?" The light blue haired boy countered.

"You never change, do you?" She pointed out with a small smile. Sighing a bit, the red head was happy that for once, they weren't yelling at each other.

Auel snorted. "I think you should thank me. That Charles guy is annoying as hell. You sure have weird tastes in men…"

"You you're saying you're weird?" Meyrin mumbled quietly and then gasped when she realized that she said. Auel stopped dancing and was oddly still. _Oh no! I'm scaring him! Of course…why would he like me anyways! All we do is fight…argh I'm such an idiot!_

"Er…I mean…uh…" The nervous girl tried to make an excuse, but found she was tongue tied.

Meyrin closed her eyes and wished that she could be buried on the spot. She was too embarrassed. Suddenly, Auel pulled her closer.

"**_Eeep!" _**Meyrin squeaked in shock as he started dancing again.

The light-blue haired natural made a noise of despair. "Great…just great…I've fallen for the most annoying girl there is! There must be something wrong with me head."

Realization dawned on Meyrin. _…He always calls me annoying…wait a minute…_insert gasp of surprise _…he…he's fallen for **me! **Auel Neider likes me! Geez…never thought I'd say those words…_

"You're one to talk. I've fallen for the most arrogant and insufferable man there is…" Meyrin grinned at his mildly surprised face and winked. A small smile found its way onto Auel's face. Not a grin…not a smirk…but a genuine smile.

"I guess we've come to an understanding…" He said in a businesslike voice.

"What would that understanding be?" Came the curious reply.

"That we both stupidly fell for idiots…"

"…..just lovely……"

_**Scene Change**_

…**Ten minutes earlier….**

Stellar giggled from her spot next to Shinn as Auel, who stood next to him, mumbled under his breathe as he watched Meyrin dance with another man.

"…I can't believe her…mumble mumble…stupid girl…mumble mumble…"

"Say…Auel?" Shinn interrupted. The said boy yelled in fright and surprise.

After regaining a regular heartbeat, he glared at the black-haired coordinator. "What!"

Shinn put on his best innocent face that had Stellar marveling at his acting skills.

"Are you…by any chance…jealous?"

The reaction was rather funny. Stellar was barely able to suppress her laughter as Auel's eyes got wide and he started sputtering in defiance, ready to defend himself.

"**_What? _**Me…jealous over **_her! _**No way! How could you even **_think_** that! ….this isn't funny…**_stop laughing, _**Stellar!"

Stellar regained her composure quickly, but Shinn noticed she was still smiling widely.

"I'm sorry, Auel." She told her friend who she treated like a brother, sweetly. "It's just that I think it's cute how you care so much for Meyrin to get jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Now he was acting like a child…complete with pout and crossed arms.

Shinn and Stellar each gave him a dry look. "You, aren't?" Shinn asked, not really convinced. "Then can you explain why you were sending her dance partner death glares not too long ago?"

"I…"

"Or why you looked like you were ready to beat the living crap out of him when he stole your Meyrin?" Stellar added calmly.

"I was not going to beat the…wait a minute…**_my _**Meyrin! Since when is that annoying girl **_mine!" _**The flustered boy was outraged.

Stellar and Shinn sighed patiently.

"You know, Auel…If you don't make your move soon, Meyrin will be taken. She's a very pretty girl with a nice personality." The blonde dancer looked expectantly at her friend, who looked like he was deep in thought.

"Stellar's right. I've seen how many guys ask her out on dates. You better be careful."

Auel put on an irritated scowl. "You know…both of you are getting annoying." And with that, he stomped towards the dance floor.

"Where are you going?" Shinn questioned.

"Away from both of you!" Came the reply.

Stellar and Shinn watched as their friend made his way towards a certain red head on the dance floor.

Stellar giggled and looked at her husband. "Poor Auel…he's so…." She paused trying to find the right word.

"Incredibly stubborn." Shinn finished the sentence with a grin. "When will he ever learn?"

The blonde dancer raised an eyebrow at her husband. "You're one to talk. Stubborn is practically your middle name!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about!" Shinn joked with a wink.

Stellar rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Why did I marry such a goofball!"

Shinn replied by putting his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side while sighing dramatically.

"The world will never know…"

"….dork…"

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

Luna approached Rey's room, with Jenny and Anna following closely behind. Strangely enough, there were noises coming from inside. The door was closed and Luna began to worry as the noises got louder. It sounded like people were running around in there!

"Rey? Is everything ok in there?" She knocked on the door but flinched when she heard a crash and muffled yells.

"Tommy…**_Don't_** you dare point that at me!" This statement was followed by laughter from the boys.

"No...Daniel…A.J. …**_Don't_** touch that!"

Crash

Shatter

"**_ARGH!" _**

Footsteps were heard running around frantically after Rey's scream. Luna sweat-dropped while Jenny and Anna looked confused.

The magenta haired girl lifted hand to knock again, but was surprised when the door abruptly flew open, revealing a disheveled Rey. No…let me correct myself…a disheveled and **_wet _**looking Rey. Big difference…

"Rey! What's going on in there! It sounds like a-" Luna was cut off when Rey grabbed her wrist and started sprinting down the hall.

"**_RUN!" _**

Luna found herself stumbling as Rey pulled her away from his room.

"What's the matter with you! Why are we running?"

"…the kids have water guns…"

Luna blanched. "Rey….we've fount countless battles bravely against **_mobile suits _**and you're running from a bunch of five year olds with water guns? Have you no dignity?"

"Take a look over your shoulder…that should answer your question…"

Luna's eyes widened as she saw that every kid, minus the sleeping Remy (Not that she could hold a water gun anyway), was equipped with what looked like an enormous Super Soaker! (AN: Disclaimer: Don't own Super Soakers). I'm not talking about those dinky ones the size of your arm that the company claims to be the most powerful. I'm talking about Super Soakers the size of…mini rocket launchers.

"Holy…"

"See what I mean! I already got hit with the water…and believe me…it hurts!"

Rey and Luna turned the corner of the hall just in time before one of the kids, most likely Tommy or A.J., shouted an order and five blasts of water hit the walls, causing picture frames to fall.

Rey groaned. _More damage…wonderful…_

"You know…I'm sure they'll stop if we tell them that the game's over." Luna tried to reason…to bad her voice held no confidence.

"Negotiations are futile." Rey stated in a deadpan voice.

"But I think that- **_ouch!" _**Luna was cut off then Anna successfully shot her aunt in the back, causing her to stumble a bit.

The magenta haired girl glared behind her back and mumbled, "That little traitor…"

Rey was starting to panic. He didn't want to get hit again…especially hit by all five water guns at the same time. But he had to protect Luna. If they were caught, he would have to throw himself in front of her, thus taking the hit and most likely being knocked unconscious. That did appeal to well to the blonde coordinator.

Rey looked behind his shoulder and cursed when he saw that the kids were taking aim. With little time to think, Rey did the only thing that came to mind. He lunged towards Luna, tackling her while rolling through the doorway to the guest room. After jumping off the startled Luna, the blonde coordinator slammed the door shut while locking it just to see water spray at the doorframe.

_That was too close. _

The two occupants in the room held their breath as they heard the kids outside shooting at the door, each time making a loud splashing sound. Then it stopped. Only to be followed by weird noises that sounded like furniture moving…

…wait a minute…

"Rey!" Luna screamed. "Open the door!"

Her boyfriend seemed to understand why she was worrying and forcefully tried to push it open. It didn't even budge.

"Something's blocking it from opening!"

Rey and Luna slowly made eye contact.

"We're…."

"…Stuck."

…………**outside in the hallway…………….**

"Good job everyone." A.J. said as he gave Daniel a high-five.

Anna nodded proudly. "We did everything that daddy told us to do."

"Well…let's go get some ice cream from the fridge and watch cartoons. Mommy brought all the good ones!" Tommy said happily as he led the group of victorious kids away.

**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+-**

"Athrun?"

"Yeah?" The blue-haired coordinator looked at his wife curiously as she clutched his arm to balance herself.

"I…I don't feel so good."

And with that, Cagalli Athha-Zala, princess of Orb fainted into her prince's arms, causing utter chaos.

**...End of Chapter…**

**Note: And so ends this part of "The Joys of Babysitting" haha What did you think? I tried to make it light and humorous while adding some romantic fluff. Yeah…I think there will only be about one to two chapters left. I don't want to prolong this story too much. There's only so much I can write about on one night of babysitting. **

**Look forward to the next chapter! **

**What will happen to Luna and Rey now that they are locked in a room? **

**What's wrong with Cagalli? **

**These questions will be answered in the next few chapters! **

**Oh yeah….on a side note…I'm thinking about doing another fic with of course AxC pairings…but maybe also AuelxLuna. Or maybe AuelxMeyrin. But the relationship with AuelxLuna would be one that they hate each other first while the relationship between AuelxMeyrin would be where she's really shy. I really can't decide yet…but I would like to know your opinions on the matter. It helps a lot. (I hope this isn't illegal for the site…it isn't really a poll…is it?) **


	4. Chaos!

**Note: Hi guys! I'm really sorry for not updating…I was really busy since it's near the end of the school year and there are lots of project going on. Anyways…please read and review. Oh yeah! Thank you everyone for your reviews…They gave me the motivation to update. I know how frustrating it can be when an author doesn't for a long time. Well…please enjoy this chapter. It's dedicated to all my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. **

"Athrun?"

"Yeah?" The blue-haired coordinator looked at his wife curiously as she clutched his arm to balance herself.

"I…I don't feel so good."

And with that, Cagalli Athha-Zala, princess of Orb fainted into her prince's arms, causing utter chaos.

……………………….

Hysterical girls screamed loudly as they rushed towards the fallen princess trying to see what was wrong. Everyone crowded around her causing Athrun to hold her closer. His handsome face held nothing but worry for his wife…well…worry and extreme irritation because people **wouldn't back off!** They all wanted to play hero…how aggravating.

"My goodness! Representative Cagalli! We must help her!"

"She just fainted! It was just horrible!"

Athrun felt his eyebrow tick at the annoyingly loud comments. He glanced down at his wife and gently brushed back her bangs. A moment earlier, Kira ran to go get the limo ready so they could go to the hospital to see what was wrong. All he had to do was wait for his best friend to come back. Then they would have to find a way to make it through the ever growing crowd.

Holding Cagalli's limp body closer, he kissed her forehead and blocked out the crowd's screams. Vaguely, he saw Shinn and Stellar trying to make their way towards him.

**Scene Change**

Shinn almost growled as he forcefully pushed people out of the way with one hand while the other held onto Stellar's tightly. It was amazing how easily people freaked out…didn't they know that panicking **_never helps? _**

So…instead of politely asking people to move out of the way so he could reach his friends, (they found out that this method was virtually useless) Shinn decided to forget being polite and get to his friends **_by any means necessary. _**

As Shinn pushed yet another fretting lady aside, he turned his head to make sure that his wife was ok. The messy-haired coordinator couldn't hold in a grin as he watched Stellar elbow a man in the gut, causing him to stumble into three others, who in turn fell over in a heap. The domino affect was very useful at times.

"I **_wish _**that **_people _**would have the **_decency _**to **_move!" _**At every emphasized word that he said, Shinn pushed and even punched people out of the way. Of course the coordinator made sure to hold in some of his strength so not to hurt anyone…at least not to hurt anyone **_badly_**…

"It's ok Shinn…we're almost there. I can actually see Athrun and Cagalli now…I hope she's ok." Stellar spun around and kicked a man while adding a small apology.

Shinn smiled at how Stellar was always so reasonable…although she could act as excited and curious as a child, she still knew how to think rationally. Her personality complimented his impulsiveness. He was really lucky to be with her.

_**Scene Change**_

"_**Open this door immediately! I'm not joking here! This is not funny at all!" **_

With a determined expression, Rey Za Barrel took a running start and rammed his shoulder into the door. Silence followed as the solid piece of wood didn't even budge. Rey stood tall and glared at the door. After a few seconds he discreetly tried to massage his aching shoulder without seeming weak.

Luna was sitting on the bed and looking over Remy, who was peacefully sleeping and unaware. Amazingly, the baby had stayed asleep during her uncle's screaming.

She shook her head and sighed in exasperation at the blonde coordinator's unwavering….stubbornness. Well…at least they did one thing right. Rey has somehow managed to tackle them both into the guest room that Remy was sleeping in. Luna didn't know what she would do if no one could look after the sleeping infant.

The magenta haired girl sighed again and watched as her boyfriend attempted to ram the door….he had been trying for 30 minutes and each time proved to be unsuccessful.

Rey finally gave up and sat down. _Why did I have to buy a house with such strong doors! _

Rey finally spoke up. "Who would have known that two former red coats from Zaft would have been trapped in a room by little kids?"

Luna laughed quietly and gazed at Remy. Rey was startled at how gentle her smile was as she watched the slumbering baby.

"You see, Rey…the thing about children is that they're just so…wonderful. Always carefree and happy…innocent and curious…loving and sincere….not to mention unpredictable." Luna gave a small laugh at the last phrase. Those kids really were something…

Rey stared at his girlfriend and she sighed wistfully. Was she trying to tell him something? (AN: DUH REY! Of course she is! You're just so dense that you don't know! Ok on with the story!) Why did she turn so sad all of a sudden?

Getting up slowly, he walked and sat next to Luna on the bed.

Remy stirred slightly when the bed moved because of the extra weight put on. She made a few incoherent noises and started to whine. Rey's eyes widened as he began to panic.

"L-Luna! She's gonna cry! She must desist!"

And with that exclamation, the little baby began to cry loudly while tossing and turning. Luna acted fast by reached out and gently scooping the girl into her arms while making quiet cooing noises.

"Shhh…it's ok, Remy…don't cry …" She carried her in an upright position and began to pat the baby's back. The girl whined a bit more but it was noticeably quieter. After, Luna started humming a quiet and sad tune as she walked around the room. Remy stopped crying completely and listened to her aunt's soft voice.

Luna set the baby down on the bed as she drifted back off to sleep and turned to face her boyfriend. She then sighed sadly. "I know you don't like kids but…don't you think your fear of them is irrational? I mean…look how beautiful they are. Remy is so cute and adorable. Tom and A.J. have minds that can think of schemes complex enough to confuse even adults. Anna and Daniel are so gentle and caring in nature while Jenny is innocently curious to everything that goes on around her. Each child is their own little person, ready to experience and grow through the care of their parents and loved ones. Don't you think that Cagalli, Athrun, and the others are so…lucky? To tell you the truth…I'm a little jealous." She then gave out a fake laugh to cover her nervousness. "No…I shouldn't be jealous…I mean…I'm their aunt! I get to be the cool person who gives them candy but never has to discipline them. It's a wonderful arrangement…" She trailed off slightly and Rey could tell that she didn't mean what she said. She was pretending to be cheerful.

Rey watched the scene with a shocked expression. Being the smart and intellectual person that he was, he was able to analyze Luna's actions and words coming to the conclusion that….

_**Luna wants kids! **_

_And in order to have kids…we have to get married…and in order to get married…I have to tell her I love her…**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **She's asking for so much! This could change our lives! _

_Wait…I **do **love her…and I **do **want to marry her….but…**kids? **I'm too young to die! _

The poor coordinator felt faint as a whirlwind of thoughts flew around his head. He gapped a bit as he registered what his mind was trying to tell him.

Luna looked at Rey expectantly but her expression turned sad when she realized that he wasn't going to say anything in reply. She sighed and shook her head as if to rid her mind of any depressing thoughts. Slowly, she got up after putting on a neutral expression and walked towards the door. She pressed her ear against it and nodded. "It's ok…it looks like the kids are downstairs watching cartoons. Hopefully was can get out of here before the others come back. If they see what has happened, I don't wanna know how embarrassed we'll be."

Rey realized her weak attempt to change the subject.

**Scene Change**

Meyrin had been having the time of her life dancing with Auel. Everything had been perfect…they joked around and poked fun at each other. The red head found herself truly happy to be with the obnoxious, arrogant, but extremely adorable blue haired man. Too bad all things come to an end. The couple broke apart when they heard screaming and shouting.

"What the hell!" Auel looked at the hysterical people running towards the tables to the right. "What's with the commotion."

Meyrin stood on her toes and tried to look over the crowd. She gasped when she saw Athrun in the middle of the mess holding Cagalli, who seemed to be limp. The blue-haired prince looked annoyed as he ignored the pestering crowd.

"Oh my Goodness! Auel! I think Cagalli fainted! We have to get to her!" Meyrin frantically tugged at the blue haired natural's sleeve.

Auel snatched her tugging hand before his jacket was pried off. "Ok ok! Geez…are you trying to take my jacket off or something? If you wanted me to take my clothes off, just ask." The blue haired natural smirked at the embarrassed girl as he tried to suppress his laughter.

Meyrin unsuccessfully tried to hold in her blush as she elbowed Auel in the gut, causing him to stop laughing and mumble something about crazy women.

"Stop goofing around! We need to go to Cagalli and see if she's alright." And with that, the red head started to make her way through the crowd with much difficulty due to the frantic people running in different directions. Some headed towards the prince and princess of Orb trying to see what was going on, while others ran towards the exit, scared that their lives were I danger. Overall, it was a total mess.

Meyrin took a step towards her fallen friend but was halted by an iron-like grip on her wrist.

"This isn't funny, Auel! We need to get to Cagalli!" Meyrin turned around expecting to find her crush, but instead came face to face with Charles Smith. The girl blanched, readying herself for the encounter which was sure to make her exasperated.

"Meyrin! There you are! I was looking for you in this mess! Now that I have found you, let's leave this place. It's getting dangerous. You'll need someone like me to protect you from all this chaos."

Meyrin narrowed her eyes at the man's confident demeanor. "For your information, Mr. Smith, Cagalli is my friend and I **_will not _**leave her when she's hurt! Now **_let go!" _**She tried to pull her wrist from his death grip but it proved to be futile. The stuffy man was a lot stronger than she thought.

Charles shook his head and laughed in a fake manner. "You're so adorable, Meyrin! Very funny…the princess is not hurt…she just fainted. Nothing for you to worry about…I'm sure Zala has it under control. There is really no need for you to be there. Now, my dear, come with me. The night is still young and we can spend it together! You are mine, my lovely Meyrin so don't try to get away from me." He took a step closer to Meyrin who was fuming at the man's possessive nature. _Who does he think he is! I do not belong to that conceited loser! ArGh! What an annoying person!_

Charles gave Meyrin a smug look when he saw that she was quiet. "Glad that you see it my way. Now let's go…I'm tired of this crowd."

Meyrin was about to protest but someone did before her. "Hey! Let go of her!"

Both heads whipped around and saw an aggravated Auel standing there. Apparently, he had lost Meyrin in the crowd but now that he found her, he was annoyed at what he saw.

Charles sneered at the blue-haired natural. "Oh…it's **_you _**again…can't you just leave us alone? I'm getting sick of you."

Auel took a step towards the pair with narrowed eyes. His intimidating nature, which he gained from the war kicking in.

"That's funny…I could say the same to you."

Meyrin forcefully pried her wrist out of the tight grip and took a step back from the possessive man.

"Auel, let's just go to Cagalli. We're wasting time here." She stepped towards him was but halted by a grip on her arm. _I knew Charles wouldn't give up that easily…Geez…I wish he would just stop!_

Meyrin sighed in irritation and turned to face Charles, who was glaring at an unaffected Auel. "Look, Mr. Smith…I'm really…er…flattered that you're attracted to me, but…uh…I'm just not interested in-"

She was cut off yet again. "What nonsense! You're just being modest, Meyrin! Don't try to think that someone as **_great _**as I wouldn't be attracted to you! Even though you didn't grow up in a wealthy and influential, political family, I still love you! I can convince my parents that you will change and go to lessons on how to be the perfect wife! You can leave those petty friends of yours, not to mention your low-class sister! Everything will be perfect!"

Meyrin nearly choked in disbelief. First the guy insults her family and friends, then he expects her to change her personality and become his wife! _He's crazy!_

Auel nearly snarled at the man as he insulted his friends. "Hey…can you get it through your thick head that she doesn't wanna be with you? You're too full of yourself to see the truth."

Charles folded his arms arrogantly and smirked at the other man. "Just because you have no power in Orbs society doesn't mean you have to be bitter. I mean…come on…why would a beautiful and potentially classy girl like Meyrin want to be with a low-life like you? I bet your parents were poor and useless."

At these last words, Meyrin saw Auel visibly tense. She knew about his past and how he was brought up in a lab along with Stellar and their comrade Sting, who unfortunately died during the war. The fact that he didn't have any real parents still bothered him. Meyrin felt her anger boil over at the snobby man's comments.

Charles snorted as he continued. "I take your silence means that what I said was correct. I should have known…Meyrin would never want to be with you. In fact…she shouldn't be hanging around Zala, Yamato, or Asuka either. Their wives are just as bad…I mean…**_I _**should be the one leading Orb…not Athha and Zala! Also, Yamato's wife is just annoying, how she thinks she's perfect in every way. And the blonde dancer? She's acts like child! Plus, there's that blonde coordinator…he's so...**_dull. _**Meyrin is so much better than her sister too! She's just so…**_bothersome…" _**(AN: Yeah, Charles knows all of Meyrin's friends…he's bugged her in the past to be his wife but it's not shown in this story. ok on with the fic!).

Charles opened his mouth to continue ranting about Meyrin's "incompetent" friends, but was stopped when a he felt a great pain on his face.

Stumbling back, Charles grabbed his chin to try and lesson the sting. He looked on with wide eyes at the pair that stood in front of him, both practically sneering at him.

"Y-you punched me!"

As he had been stating all those mean things towards their friends, Meyrin and Auel both grew more and more agitated. As a result, both of them punched the representative with no mercy in the jaw. Even the usually passive Meyrin mustered all of her strength to deliver a blow. **_No one _**talked about her sister and friends like that! ****

Auel glared at the representative as he massaged his chin. In the most deadly voice, he said "Don't you **_dare _**talk about Meyrin, our friends, or me like that, you **_scum." _**

"Mr. Smith." Meyrin walked in front of Charles, who had a smirk on his face, thinking that Meyrin was on his side. The stupid guy didn't realize that her punching him earlier might have been a sign of her feelings towards him. Yeah, some people are oblivious like that. The representative reached out his hand to Meyrin, and much to Auel's disbelief, she took it.

"Great! Glad that you see things my way! Let's go."

The poor boy never saw it coming…

You see…at that exact time, Meyrin had forcefully pulled on his hand, causing him to stumble forward….into her conveniently upheld knee. Yes, our feisty red head had kneed that sucker in his private parts. (AN: ouch).

Auel grinned as Charles doubled over while Meyrin took a step back and wiped her hand on her dress.

"That was a nice move. Where did you learn it from?" Auel said as he walked up to a satisfied looking Meyrin. Charles was still pathetically crying on the floor.

The red head winked and giggled. "Let's just say Luna thought it would be important for me to learn some self defense."

"I always knew I liked your sister. She's a smart girl." Auel said jokingly. He then grabbed her hand, causing the girl to blush a bit. "Let's go to Cagalli. We'd be here by now if we weren't so rudely interrupted…"

"Right."

And with that, the pair made their way through the crowd, pushing and tripping people out of the way. Charles Smith was long forgotten on the floor, moaning in agony.

**Scene Change**

"**_Alright kids! Let's sing along and play the happy happy game!" _**

The five sons and daughters of those who fought to gain peace in the war sat glued to the T.V, in Rey's living room. A combination of candy, ice cream, and cake lay out in front of them. None of them bothered to clean up the melting ice cream that had somehow found its way on the carpet, nor had they paid attention to their water guns, as they dripped water on the sofas. Hey…cartoons can be distracting like that!

Tommy took ate a spoonful of his chocolate ice cream. The amount on the spoon was rather big, causing only half to land in his mouth, and the other half to smear on his face and land on the floor. Rey was gonna love his new multi colored carpet!

A.J leaned near his brother and stole a spoonful of his ice cream. "What do you think is going on up there? Uncle Rey stopped screaming for us to open the door a while ago…you think he did what mommy and daddy wanted them to do yet?" (AN: he means did Rey propose yet. I don't want any of you getting the wrong idea. Lol).

Anna joined the conversation. Whip cream was smudged on her forehead and all over her fingers. Apparently, she had given up on trying to reach the drawer where the spoons are and used her hands to eat.

"Auntie Luna says that they haven't said they love each other yet…I'm sure it takes a while. They probably have to say their speeches first."

Daniel tore his eyes away from the T.V. long enough to shoot his sister a quizzical look.

"Speeches?"

The little girl nodded her head feeling wise. "Yes, speeches. I see it on T.V. all the time! Before a man and a woman say they love each other, they have to first say a bunch of stuff. Like…'I know you love Betty, but I've always been here for you! We can be so happy together! You complete me!'…stuff like that."

Jenny raised her eyebrow. "You've been watching **_sop oberas_**, huh?"

"That's **_soap operas." _**Anna corrected her friend. She folded her arms defiantly. "There's nothing wrong with them! I think they're interesting."

A.J. rolled his eyes and stuffed a cookie in his mouth. "That sounds cheesy. I doubt Uncle Rey and Auntie Luna will talk like that."

Anna glared at the twin. "Well…do **_you _**have any ideas on what's going on up there?"

Tommy decided to speak up. "Well…when our mommy and daddy say they love each other, they usually kiss." This caused a loud chorus of "**_Ewwww!" _**to ring throughout the living room. Tommy cleared his throat and continued after the noise died down. "Either that or they hug. Sometimes daddy says it when mommy's annoyed with him. He usually says it after she's stopped chasing him around the house with her shoe and has him cornered."

Jenny looked at her brother with wide eyes. "But once he says that, mommy stops being mad and daddy hugs her."

A.J. nodded in agreement. When Cagalli and Athrun "fought" their children were usually there to observe it. They often found themselves cheering for either side to be cornered or to escape.

Daniel ate a piece of his beloved candy and spoke up. "Well, my mommy and daddy say they love each other a lot. Daddy usually brings her pretty stuff, like a stuffed animal or flowers. He says that it is to show that he is thankful that she loves him."

Anna smiled. "Yeah….mommy shares them with me. Daddy says that the pretty things are for the two most important ladies in his life. But he gives Daniel presents too cuz Daniel is his 'sport'. " Daniel beamed at the mention of the nickname that Kira had given him.

The group of children remained quiet for a bit, contemplating on what their aunt and uncle could be doing at that moment… none of them dared to remove the furniture from the door and face their Uncle Rey's wrath. They would just have to wait and see what would happen…

_**Scene Change**_

Rey sighed dejectedly as he sat on the floor with his head resting on the side of the bed. Luna sat next to him on the bed, while staring out the window into the night. The moon's glow shown though, causing there to be a light in the shape of the window on the carpeted floor. And yes…baby Remy was **_still _**sleeping.

Luna spoke up into the silence. "You know…we're going to have to get out of here somehow…If the others come back and see what has happened, we'll be the laughing stock of everyone."

She was met with silence…

Luna furrowed her brow. Getting off the bed, she sat next to her quiet boyfriend and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Rey…did you hear me?" Luna looked up into his closed eyes. _Is he asleep? _

She then kneeled in front of him and peered closer at his face. _How could he fall asleep on me! We need to get out of here…and all he does is **sleep! **_

Luna's offended face suddenly wiped away into a grin. Taking another look to make sure her boyfriend's eyes were still closed, she stuck her tongue out and made a face. After, she made her cheeks fill with air and crossed her eyes while wiggling her fingers. Yes….Lunamaria Hawke, former Zaft top pilot, was making funny faces at her boyfriend. _I always wanted to do this! _

"You know I'm awake right?" The sound of Rey's voice, which was laced with amusement, made the magenta haired girl squeak in embarrassment and back off. With wide eyes, she watched as Rey slowly opened his eyes.

"You could have answered my question then…" she mumbled while folding her arms childishly. Rey couldn't help but smile warmly.

"The reason why I didn't answer you was because I was thinking about…something…"

Luna looked at the blonde coordinator curiously. "About what?"

"Well…about what you said earlier…how kids are actually quite affable…and how you want some of your own…"

Luna blushed at quickly looked away. "You say it so casually." She muttered while her hand fingered the soft carpet.

Rey grabbed her small and delicate hand, causing her to look up at him. "I know that's what you want. You wish to be a mother…but you also know how I feel about children."

"You're terrified of them." Luna pointed out, causing Rey to blanch.

"Not **_terrified, _**per say….more like…uncomfortable around them…"

Luna opened her mouth to reply but was silenced with a look. "**_but_**...they aren't so bad…and I would be willing to…er….have some of my own someday...uh…with you. But the key word here is **_someday. _**Right now, I really don't think I'm ready for that kind of change. We need to…get more committed before that happens…"

Luna practically glowed at his words. He was willing to have children! Of course…not now…but it didn't matter! Rey had just said that **_in the future_**, they could start a family! She smiled widely at her boyfriend.

"I understand…we should wait. I can wait for you to be ready…"

Rey looked intensely into her eyes, causing the girl to gasp a bit. "I said I wasn't ready for children…but I think…no I **_know _**that I'm ready for the next step…"

The magenta haired coordinator held her breath in anticipation.

Rey took a deep breath. "Lunamaria Hawke…I…I Lo-"

_**Ring!**_

The pair broke out of their trance as the phone irritatingly rang. Luna stood up and glared at the phone. _Stupid thing stopped Rey from telling me his feelings! _

She stomped over to the annoying contraption and snatched it.

"**_WHAT?" _**

"…Uh…is that you, Luna?" Kira's timid voice asked on the other line. In the background, she could hear screaming and running.

Luna took a few deep breathes to regain her composure, while Rey walked up beside her to see who was calling.

"What's going on over there? I hear screaming."

"Yeah…about that…I called to tell you that during the party, Cagalli fainted."

Luna gasped. "What! Is she ok? Take her to the hospital!"

Kira waited for his friend to stop freaking out. "That's what we're trying to do. Shinn and Stellar are trying to hold off the crowd. Meyrin and Auel are making their way here and Lacus is with Athrun and Cagalli. It's getting crazy here. But thankfully, the limo will come shortly and we can get out of here. Can you get the kids and meet us at the hospital?"

"Of course we will. I'll see you there. Tell Athrun not to worry too much…knowing him, he's probably beside himself with it…"

"Will do… see ya at the hospital. Tell the kids not to panic. Bye."

Luna hung up the phone with a worried expression. She then told Rey about what happened. The blonde coordinator held a look of concentration.

"Hey Luna?"

"Yes Rey?"

"Uh…did you forget that we need to get out of this locked room in order to go to the hospital…"

"Crap."

_**Scene Change**_

Kira hung up his cell phone after talking to Luna and made his way back to his sister and best friend.

"I called Luna. She said she'll meet us there with the kids."

Athrun nodded and gave a small smile. "What about the limo?"

"It's on its way. How's Cagalli?"

"She's pale…I think she should have woken up by now…I don't know what's wrong."

A gentle voice broke into their conversation. "Don't worry, Athrun. Cagalli is strong. She will be fine."

The two looked up to see Lacus with a soft look on her face. Shinn and Stellar joined them shortly after.

"This crowd's not dispersing. You would think that they would leave by now." Shinn shot a glare in the direction of it as he muttered these words.

"How are we going to get Cagalli away? I mean…this crowd is bound to go crazy when they see that we plan on moving her. People will probably follow us to the hospital and that can't be good." Stellar pointed out.

Auel and Meyrin made their way to the group. "Sorry we couldn't make it here earlier. We were kinda…**_held back…_**" Auel grinned as he said this.

"Yeah…but how is she?" Meyrin asked with concern for her friend.

"She's ok…" Athrun answered while still looking down at his wife.

Shinn gave a sly grin to his friends. "So…are you two getting along now?"

Meyrin blushed as Auel grinned. "When would I ever get along with Meyrin…the girl is more stubborn than an ox."

"**_Excuse me!" _**

"A cute ox, of course."

Meyrin didn't know whether it was a compliment or insult so she just blanched.

"Uh…ok."

Their little banter was interrupted by Kira's cell phone. He answered it and then hung up after saying a few words.

"The limo's arrived. We'll have to get the crowd to clear in order for us to get by…any ideas?"

"We could fight them off…" Shinn said while shrugging his shoulders. Stellar slapped him on the back of the head, causing the messy-haired coordinator to pout. "We do not need to use violence."

"We'll have to get the crowds attention." Athrun said logically. He stood up with Cagalli held bridal style in his arms. His face was set with determination.

Kira opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by a tapping at his shoulder. He turned and saw Lacus gazing at him steadily.

"Will you help me on the table, Kira?"

"**_What!" _**

"I will get the crowd's attention. But I need a platform of some sort…the table seems to be a reasonable choice."

Kira nearly choked. "But Lacus! Y-you're pregnant. It could be dangerous!"

Lacus sighed patiently. "It will be ok. Plus, I know you'll be there to support me. I trust you…"

The brown haired coordinator smiled at his wife's words. He nodded and helped Lacus on the table while grabbing onto her hand to make sure she was balanced.

Taking a deep breath, the pink haired singer looked into the crowd.

"Excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?" The statement went unnoticed by the hectic crowd and Lacus found herself frowning.

"_**QUIET!"**_

Silence….

Lacus smiled sweetly into the stilled crowd as they all stared at her with wide eyes. Even her friends couldn't believe the volume of her voice. The singer cleared her throat and with an air as regal as royalty, proceeded to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please do not panic. I assure you the Princess of Orb will be alright…we just need to get her safely to the hospital. Please be agreeable and step aside so that we can get there without any problems. Also, we would be grateful if you did not follow us to the hospital…we do not need it to be over crowded. Please, all of you, go home and get some rest. The princess would want you all to do so."

At these words, people looked down in shame at their actions and silently parted so that there was a walkway to the exit. Athrun gave his friend a grateful look and started towards the door with the others in tow.

Kira helped his wife down…a look of shock evident on his face.

"You're people skills never cease to amaze me."

Lacus giggled as she grabbed his hand and followed the others. "I know, Kira…I know…"

_**Scene Change**_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The uncertain sound of Luna's voice, caused Rey to blanch.

"Of course it will. I wasn't in the military for no reason. I am very capable of performing this task…"

"Uh…if you say so."

After much discussing and planning, the pair had decided that they needed to find a way out of the room by any means necessary. They had concluded that Rey would somehow **_climb _**out the window, go on the roof, and **_shimmy _**down the wooden structure in which his vines grew. (AN: you know those uh…criss cross wooden things? And the vines wrap around it? That's what I'm trying to describe). Sure…it **_sounded _**easy enough…but let's keep in mind…Rey would attempt to do this in house slippers which virtually have no grip whatsoever.

Rey opened the window and turned to Luna before her started on his mission.

"So here's the plan. I'll climb out and down to the front door, use my key to open it and then come up and let you out. Then we can get the kids, and go to the hospital."

Luna still looked doubtful. "Ok…I still say we should scream out to the kids…they'll probably listen."

Rey never heard what she said…he was already out the window.

The magenta haired girl could only sigh.

…_**End of Chapter…**_

**Edit: I just found out that we aren't allowed to have previews or lots of content at the end of each chapter so it was deleted. Sorry everyone. **


End file.
